Prometimos no llorar
by Kasumi Uchiha
Summary: un cafe, una traicion, una boda, un nuevo amor y la esperanza de no perder a su mejor amigo y !¿ex-novio?¡... - ya en la puerta decide susurrar un ultimo adiós… pero esperando que solo sea un hasta luego… - “Adiós Naruto”


**He aqui mi primer One-shot en esta pagina, dedicado a mi amiga Nymphandora... aqui meti mis tres parejas favoritas... espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: Naruto No es mio... Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-kun XD)**

- prometimos no llorar - dialogos

_- prometimos no llorar - flash back_

_

* * *

_

**PROMETIMOS NO LLORAR**

_Por Kasumi Uchiha_**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

- Entonces así termina todo?

- si…

- Bueno… al menos dime porque?

- Nuestra relación se había comenzado a deteriorar desde hace mucho y yo desde hace ya un tiempo estaba pensando en terminar

- Ya veo… después de todo ambos nos empezamos a distanciar para seguir nuestras metas

- Hmp

- Pero esa no es la única razón cierto?... dime la verdad – viéndolo a los ojos

- Como ya sabes debido a los negocios de mi empresa (una gran importadora de vinos) realice un viaje a Paris hace ocho meses para realizar un contrato… allí fue donde la conocí…

_- Señor Uchiha pase por aquí por favor – pronuncio levemente una muchacha de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta y unos brillantes ojos azules_

_- Hmp – abre la puerta de caoba negra que se encontraba en frente y luego ingresa en la habitación…_

_- Muy buenos días… mi nombre es Haruno Sakura _

_Se había quedado sin palabras ya que frente a el se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jade extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo… _

_- Tu debes ser Uchiha cierto?_

_- Hmp… dime Sasuke – estrechándole la mano _

_- bueno entonces puedes llamarme Sakura… Sasuke kun_

- Durante mi estadía en Paris me hospede en su casa, salimos varias veces y pudimos conocernos mejor

_- Sakura… estas muy distraída que te sucede – le susurra al oído mientras la abraza por la espalda_

_- Sasuke kun… mañana te marchas y yo… yo…_

_- Sakura no te preocupes pronto voy a regresar te lo prometo _

- Supongo que ella es la razón de tus frecuentes viajes de negocios

- Hmp

- Ella… es tu novia ahora no?

- De hecho… hoy pienso pedirle matrimonio

- cof cof cof (ahogándose con el café) estas hablando enserio

- hmp

_Se encontraban en un lujoso apartamento, los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas, dos jóvenes recordaban los sucesos de la noche pasada mientras se daban un calido abrazo…_

_-Sakura…_

_- dime_

_-Aishiteru_

_- Yo también Te Amo… Sasuke kun_

- Valla al parecer… si te has enamorado – se le escucha decir mientras su voz comienza a temblar

- ¿te encuentra bien? – susurra sasuke mientras toma su mano

- si no te preocupes… después de todo prometimos no llorar si esto pasaba no?

- si tienes razón… bueno… ya debo irme ella me esta esperando

- Adiós Sasuke

El se da la vuelta, y escucha sus sollozos… pero no voltea, y escucha su voz llamándolo… pero todo a terminado, y se marcha dejando en ese triste café a la persona a quien estuvo atado durante tantos años… pero el sabe que no podrá olvidar, y ya en la puerta decide susurrar un ultimo adiós… pero esperando que solo sea un hasta luego…

"_Adiós Naruto" _

**FIN**

_O… talvez no…_

Había sido la noche perfecta, un baile, una cena, un buen vino y un excelente sexo y ahora esto… definitivamente el era el hombre perfecto…

- Entonces Sakura… que dices aceptas ser mi esposa - le dice mientras coloca un hermoso anillo de diamantes en su dedo

- Por supuesto que si Sasuke kun - susurra mientras le besa bajo la luz de luna, entre sus sabanas, sabiendo que esta no es la primera ni la ultima vez que lo hará….

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del centro de Tokio…

Su café se había enfriado, sus lagrimas secado… pero el seguía en el mismo lugar que hace tres horas viendo al vació pensando en que se había equivocado hasta que una dulce y tenue voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

- Este… disculpe señor… pe…pero ya vamos a cerrar

- ¿Qué?... a si claro en seguida me…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ni ella insistir en que se fuera, y es que ambos se habían quedado perdidos en los ojos del otro, azul contra perla, ¿Un nuevo comienzo? ¿Una nueva amistad? ¿Un nuevo amor?... eso es algo que solo el destino conoce…

**Joo... Bueno... se aceptan comentarios, criticas, tomatasos, amenazas de muerte, premios nobel (XD), entre otros...**

**Sayo!!!! **

**PD: no olvides dejar un review!! **


End file.
